A Girl Worth Fighting For
A Girl Worth Fighting For is a song from the Disney film Mulan. It is sung by Yao (Harvey Fierstein), Chi-Fu (James Hong), Mulan (Lea Salonga), Chien Po (Jerry Tondo), and Ling(Matthew Wilder). Gedde Watanabe, Jerry Tondo, and Harvey Fierstein reprised the song in Mulan II while playing the roles of Yao, Ling, and Chien Po. Lyrics Original Army: For a long time, we've been marching off to battle Yao: In our thund'ring herd, We feel a lot like cattle Army: Like the pounding beat, Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore Ling: Hey, think of instead A girl worth fighting for Mulan: Huh? Ling: That's what I said: a girl worth fighting for I want her paler than the moon With eyes that shine like stars Yao: My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars Chien Po: I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like It all depends on what she cooks like Beef, pork, chicken... Mmm... Yao: Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer Ling: And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor Army: You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war Ling: What do we want? Army: A girl worth fighting for Yao: My girl will think I have no faults Chien Po: That I'm a major find Mulan: Uh... How 'bout a girl who's got a brain Who always speaks her mind? Yao, Ling and Chien Po: Nah! Ling: My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her Yao: He thinks he's such a lady killer Chi-Fu: I have a girl back home who's unlike any other Yao: Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother Army: But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door Ling: What do we want? Army: A girl worth fighting for Ling: Wish that I had All: A girl worth fighting for A girl worth fighting- Mulan 2 Ling: Well, I don't need her to be all smug and snooty Yao: I got a plaque right here that says I've kicked Hun booty Chien-Po: We have everything we dreamed we'd find when we came back from war All: "Yeah!" Everything but... -A girl walks by, and Yao, Ling and Chien-Po wait for her to go so they can continue their song- All: ...a girl worth fighting for Yao: "Hey! Suck in your gut!" All: There's a girl worth fighting for Ling: "And I think she wants us to come over!" Ling: My girl would laugh at all my jokes, but tell it to me straight Yao: She'll rub my head when I get sick Chien Po: And let me pick off of her plate If Ling can find a girl who likes his chopstick nose trick Yao: Ooh, he'd really better just propose quick! Ling: Well, I have to say, based on today, I'm cranky Chien Po: spoken I'll just spend my life with you two Yao: Pass the hanky! Ling: And there's no-one there to steal my chair Yao: And twirl around the floor All: Wish that I had All: A girl worth fighting for Ling: I would be true All: To a girl worth fighting... Chien-Po: spoken I'd make fondue! All: For a girl worth fighting... Yao: spoken I'd even kiss you! All: For a girl worth fighting... for. Ryan and Crash meets Mulan :Ryan and the gang ::For a long time, we've been marching off to battle :and Matau T. Monkey ::In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle :Army ::Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore :Fairbrother ::Hey, think of instead ::A girl worth fighting for :(spoken) ::Huh? :Ling ::That's what he said: a girl worth fighting for ::I want her paler than the moon ::With eyes that shine like stars :Yao ::My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars :Po ::I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like ::It all depends on what she cooks like :Bellini and Chien Po ::Beef, pork, chicken... ::Mmm... :T. Monkey ::I bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer :Ling ::And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor :Army ::You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war :and Marco Polo ::What do we want? :Army ::A girl worth fighting for :Yao ::My girl will think I have no faults :Po ::That I'm a major find :Mulan ::Uh, how 'bout a girl who's got a brain :Griffin ::Who always speaks her mind? :Ling and Chein Po (spoken) ::Nah! :Ling ::My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her :Yao ::He thinks he's such a lady killer :Fu ::I have a girl back home who's unlike any other :and Evil Ryan ::Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother :the gang and army ::But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door :and Cody ::What do we want? :Army ::A girl worth fighting for :Rylan ::Wish that I have :All ::A girl worth fighting for ::A girl worth fighting- Trivia * * * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Mulan Songs